Fruits Basket: The Deep, Blue Ocean
by Sabakuu no Hana
Summary: Honda Tohru and the group Hatori, Yuki, and Kyou get dragged along by Shigure for a trip to the ocean. Honda is overjoyed, but what lies in store for them when they get there? R&R Complete.
1. To the Ocean!

**Fruits Basket: The Deep, Blue Ocean**

A/N: Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the plot and the writing mostly. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT.

* * *

"Good morning, Tohru-chan!" came the ever delightful voice of Shigure, the dog. 

"Did you sleep well, Honda-san?" asked Yuki, the rat. "You were tossing around for a bit, but I assume you settled down? Unlike the baka neko sitting here, you seemed to have slept well. He kept on muttering in his sleep."

"Who're you calling an idiot you dumb rat?!" Kyou yelled from the outside. He had been resting and waiting for breakfast.

"Baka neko," muttered Yuki. "He'll never learn."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT YOU RETARDED RAT?" yelled Kyou as he kicked down the screen door and burst into the kitchen.

"Um… I slept well. I'll be making breakfast now, so please excuse me," she replied.

"STOP JUMPING INTO OUR CONVERSATIONS!" Kyou yelled at Tohru.

"Calm down you two! You sure like breaking people's houses…" Shigure told them.

Honda cowered for a moment and then said, at a record-breaking speed, "I'm so sorry. So sorry. So sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

"Um… I mean… you shouldn't… answer… so late…" muttered Kyou, face burning.

"Idiot. Cat," hissed Yuki.

"Idiot. Retard. Super stupid. Rat," hissed Kyou back, as he glared at him.

"Honda-san, did I tell you? Today we're going to the best place on the earth! THE SEA! Or… the ocean. Whichever you prefer," said Shigure.

"Really? I can't accept, not at all! You've already taken me on a trip," she said, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Ah, but last time you went with them, and my heart longed to go with you," he replied without hesitation.  
"Okay then! I'll go get some stuff," she exclaimed.

"Don't manipulate her!!" Kyou and Yuki yelled.

"Well, it's okay if you don't want to go. I mean, it's perfectly okay if you want to let us two have our own little vacation!" taunted Shigure.

"FINE! WE'LL GO!" they both screamed.

_This seems like déjà vu, _they both thought. _Hmm, has this happened before?_

"How're we going to get there? Driving? Do you have a license, Shigure-san?" asked Yuki.

There was a moment of silence. Nothing could be heard except for drips of water, some crickets, and Tohru's packing. They stared at each other and the wall, the tile floor, and the sparkling room.

"Yes. I do," Shigure admitted.

"What was that silence for then?" demanded Kyou.

* * *

"Oh. So this is what he meant," muttered Yuki. 

"Well, Ha-san, thank you SO much for VOLUNTEERING to go with US!" exclaimed Shigure. "We love you for it."

"Shut up, Shigure. If you would just take the stupid test, you could just drive yourself," replied an extremely irritated Hatori.

They had rented a big car so that they could drive. It was very comfortable with five seats in the back, and then two seats on either side of the car in two more perfect rows, with the aisle in the middle. There were two seats in front, where Shigure and Hatori were sitting. It was very exciting for her, Honda Tohru. She had gone to the ocean for about a week in her childhood. She had loved it. The smell, the air, the people, and the ocean itself! All of it was so thrilling! She hadn't quite figured out why Hatori was driving, but it didn't matter. All she knew was that they were going to the ocean! THE OCEAN! The luggage she had packed for them –and later Hatori's- were stacked in the back, one bag for each of them. Her instinct told her that Kyou and Yuki were going to fight and that they were probably going to meet Ayame, Yuki's charming older brother. Ayame was the Snake in the zodiac and owned a costume shop. After looking at the beautiful landscape for a while, she fell asleep. Honda had dreams of Kyou and Yuki not fighting, Yuki getting along with Ayame, and Akito being extremely nice to everyone.

"Guess what?" Shigure asked. Someone had shaken her awake, and her leg and arm had fallen asleep.

"What?" she asked rather groggily.

"We're here!" replied Shigure.

"YES! HERE WE COME OCEAN!" Her voice echoed in the small car quite triumphantly.

As Hatori parked gracefully, Honda was overjoyed. After all, this would make her second trip to the ocean quite enjoyable! However, the weather looked gloomy. They got out of the car and she took out the bags. One for Yuki, one for Kyou, one for Hatori, one for Shigure, and one for herself! Yuki got the cooler and Kyou grabbed another filled bag of snacks. Suddenly, a tall, dark looming shadow hung over them...

* * *

A/N: Interesting, no? Review please? Please? Anyways, cliff hanger! I'll be posting the next part sooner or later. 


	2. Animal Mania!

**Fruits Basket: The Deep, Blue Ocean**

A/N: I hope this sounds alright! Please, REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the plot and the writing mostly. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT.

* * *

"KYAHHH!" squealed a voice from behind the tall towering shadow. "There she is…"

"Um…" Honda cowered a bit. Her eyes where white sketchy Os. Her mouth hung open in surprise. "Uh…"

"Konichiwa, Honda-san!" exclaimed the tall shadow. He moved out of the sun's way.

"YOU!" yelled Yuki.

"Yes, I know. It's such an exciting moment! It's such a coincidence we met here…" Shigure said passionately. "Ayame."

"Yes, konichiwa, my dearest brother! I have come here with my lovely helper, Mine. I hope you can acquaint well, Kyou-kun. Also, Ha-san and Shigure-san! I never thought I would catch either of you to come to this beach," bellowed Ayame.

"_Y_…_o_…u… _must _die!" screeched Yuki and Kyou. They had murderous expressions on their faces. "I-HATE-_you!_"

"A he ha he he…" laughed Ayame nervously as he waved his hands desperately in front of his face. "Don't be like that, dear younger brother. Kyou."

* * *

"Well, this makes it a lot easier, no? Thanks, Ha-san!" Shigure said.

They were sitting on the beach chairs Tohru had brought. She had spread out some old, used beach towels on the ground. She had also stuck the umbrella in and her food was stowed away in the cooler. Shigure had a lemonade and was just sitting there, exchanging a few words with Hatori. Kyou was sitting on the ground and Yuki was standing up. Tohru, herself, was still setting up some things. She caught some of the conversation and hummed while she worked.

"No need to thank me. Just get a driver's license and quit bothering me next time," replied Hatori.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here, everyone! I love the ocean!" exclaimed Honda.

"No, no. Hey, Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, go swim with Tohru-chan for a bit," Shigure yelled over to them. "Ayame… hey, where did Ayame go?"

"He's in his newly opened shop over there. I'll have to go take a look at him soon," replied Hatori.

"Okay," Shigure said, "you young ones go over there and go swim!"

"Fine," said Kyou grudgingly.

"Okay, Honda-san, let's go change first, and then we can swim," said Yuki.

"YAY!" she flung herself at them for a hug… and then there was a 'poof'. Kyou and Yuki became cat and mouse. "OH, uh… sorry. Gomen. Sorry!!!"

For a moment, Kyou and Yuki had not recovered from their shock yet. Then, all of a sudden, Kyou jumped up and sprayed sand all over Yuki. Yuki, being a mouse, was now covered in sand. Kyou had ran over to the old beach towels with his clothing, and curled up into a ball. Tohru tripped over a mound of sand! It happened all over again in slow motion. She was falling, slowly, slowly, Hatori and Shigure tried to stop her from falling. Finally, there was a 'POOF' again. Hatori was a dazed, drying up sea-horse and Shigure had become a dog. The whole group had turned into animals. How no one else ever noticed, she had never figured out, but otherwise, she started apologizing faster than ever.

"It's okay," Shigure said. "Take the bucket you brought, fill it up with ocean water, and then put Ha-san in it and we'll be alright for now."

"YES, SIR!" She sprinted down through the sand and filled the bucket up. Miraculously, she ran the uphill way without ever tiring. She put Hatori in the bucket and then he started to swim around.

"What if he changes back?" asked Tohru. "Won't he be stuck?"

"No! Of course not! He'll be pushed out of the bucket when the 'Poof' occurs," replied Shigure.

All of a sudden, four big 'poofs' happened! The group had changed back… naked.

"KYAHHH!" she screamed, red faced. Quick as the speed of light, she turned around and allowed them to change. "I'm really, really sorry."

"It's tolerable," answered Yuki.

"It's tolerable? This idiot women made us all change into animals, you idiot rat!" retorted Kyou. "RAGH!"

"Don't blame her. You didn't even flinch when she pounced, your skills are lacking!" responded Yuki calmly. "You didn't even sense that hug."

Then, something wrapped itself around Honda's leg and she screamed.

* * *

A/N: CLIFF HANGER! I felt like it. Ha ha ha ha ha! Review, please. 


	3. I Love the Deep, Blue Ocean!

Fruits Basket: The Deep, Blue Ocean

A/N: I'm so sorry for never updating! We had this ugly stuff happen to our computer. The internet went down for like, ever! Then when it went back on, we had no protection –for some weirdo reason- and basically, it got a virus and we totally died. I was so angry, I couldn't type, but here it is! The final part you've been waiting for and gomenasai! Gomen, gomen! I'm sooo embarrassed! O////O

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the plot and the writing mostly. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT.

* * *

With one swift look, Yuki knew it was Ayame, climbing up Honda-san's leg for whatever perverted reason that may exist. He grabbed his brother and stuck it in front of Shigure, as he had done before. "Skin him. Eat him alive, barbecue him. NOW!" Yuki said, words like ice daggers that shot straight through his brother. 

"_Now, now _little brother, be nice to _nii-san_. I was merely _overheated_, so I changed. As I saw Honda-san, I had to get her attention, so that she could see _moi _and save _moi_," explained Ayame with a passionate, French accent.

Kyou and Yuki stood side-by-side –for once- and had the same creepy, dark murderous aura around them. Shigure started to answer passionately as Hatori sighed and Tohru stood there shaking her head and arms frantically. Ayame was held there, rose-petals flowing and Shigure sparkling, as they traded words.

"Yuki-kun, let go of Ayame, for he is my love. We shall never be apart, so ye shalleth let him down and return him, once more, to my loving arms," Shigure demanded.

"No, well, uh, yeah, um… Yuki-kun, uh… There was no harm done, really, um… Hatori-san, uh…" stammered Honda.

"Well, how passionate of you, Shigure," replied Ayame, as he changed back, because Yuki finally let him go.

A startled Honda turned around, face red.

"Ayame," murmured Shigure, sparkling so bright, it acted as a background.

"Shigure," shouted Ayame, rose petals and other red petals flying behind, as if in a Romance scene.

"Ayame, what really happened? Oh, and put on some clothes!" Hatori questioned. "We'll need some help here to make this a REAL vacation. Yuki, Kyou, please go get changed into bathing suits. Take Tohru-kun with you, too, so she may get changed as well."

"Well, upon hearing abut you coming here, I had to come too. Especially because Haa-san was here, I had to come! However, when I left, I stayed in the sun too long and changed the moment I stepped into a patch of shade. Then, I crawled over here to Tohru-kun," he explained as he changed. "I, Ayame, was simply trying to have fun."

Yuki, Kyou, and Honda finally got changed and went out for fun in the ocean. Honda wore a pink one-piece, earning a blush from both the guys and compliments. She put her hair up in two braids and put a red hair tie on one and a white and the other. Yuki, predictably, was wearing blue trunks. Kyou, on the other hand, wore orange. Their bare chests showing earned a flushed, blushing bright red Tohru. At long last, they awkwardly put their differences apart, having Tohru be the bridge between them. The trio swan, splashed, and played lots of games in the ocean.

* * *

Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame sat in the shade and watched the three from a far. 

"They look so young and lively," commented Shigure. "Especially Tohru-kun, she looks so cute!"

"Yes and my young brother and Kyon-Kyon look dashing, I think Yuki resembles me, no?" Ayame asked.

"Coming from you, Shigure, it sounds perverted. They are the future, all we can do is root for them now and hope Akito will be kind…" Hatori replied.

"You're too uptight, H'ari-san, nee Shigure?" wondered Ayame aloud.

"Hai, hai. Yes, you are, Haa-san," agreed Shigure.

* * *

_I love the deep, blue ocean, _thought Tohru.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I got done with it! Whoo! Sorry if you thought the last chapter wasn't as great, but I finished it. Remember, review! CoNsTrUcTiVe 'critique'-ing only please, but all opinions are welcomed. 


End file.
